Such a radio system is known from the manual "Mobilfunk" (mobile radio) by J. Kedaj and G. Hentschel, New Media Company, Ulm, 3rd. Edition, 1993, Chapter 4. It describes a radio telephone system that is standardized according to GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), containing base stations (FuFSt) and remote stations (radio telephone, FuTelG), which exchange useful data and signals via a radio interface. As described in chapters 4.1.5.3 and 4.1.5.8, the radio interface is characterized by parameters predetermined by the radio system in accordance with the GSM standard. Accordingly, two traffic channels (Bm and Lm) with preset utilization rates of 22.8 kbit/s (full-rate) or 11.4 kbit/s (half-rate) are available for transmitting useful data. One of these traffic channels is used depending on the capacity need of the radio service arranged for the remote station. In a conventional radio system, the arrangement and carrying out of radio transmissions, particularly transmissions for services with a capacity need that changes with time, such as perhaps multi-media services, must be adjusted for the specified utilization rates.